


Effie's Ghost

by sivacna



Category: Sant'Anna
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Romance, Sexo, fic de aniversário
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era meu aniversário.<br/>Era meu aniversário e todos estavam no meu quarto.<br/>Menos quem eu mais desejava.<br/><i>Meu fantasma.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effie Guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Effie+Guess).



  
Aquele estava sendo, sem sombra de dúvida, um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

  
E, veja bem, eram apenas sete horas da noite! A nossa festa mal havia começado, mas o sentimento de abrigo e conforto em meu coração já garantia por completo a comemoração dos meus dezoito anos.

  
Estávamos todos no meu quarto (sim! TODO MUNDO NO MEU QUARTO), que apesar de não ser lá essas coisas, de repente foi transformado no fundo do universo. Os ursinhos de pelúcia espalhados pelo chão, pratos sujos de bolo por cima do meu criado mudo e um tapete de twister cobrindo as pernas de todos que estavam na cama.

  
Dimitri Piazza abandonou seu lado de excubian conselheiro durante todo o fim de semana. Estava usando uma camisa pólo que o fazia parecer ainda mais jovem e jeans desbotado gasto que lhe davam uma aparência acomodada, de quem está curtindo a vida com a família e não deseja pensar no trabalho tão cedo. Eu estava grata ao perceber, discretamente, que Dimitri nos considerava família suficiente para relaxar dentro de si mesmo.

  
Agora o homem desenhava uma forma humanoide no bloco de folhas em cima do cavalete, com a tampa da caneta preta entre os lábios enquanto circulava o desenho para que adivinhássemos.

  
"SEREIA! É UMA SEREIA!" Iza gritou ao meu lado.

  
A loira bateu as mãos como quem diz _'eu consigo essa'_ , e seus olhos aquecidos de alegria e comodismo se fixaram no desenho em formação. Seu cabelo claro e macio estava recolhido em um rabo de cavalo, e ela usava um vestido decotado branco que realçava suas formas e a pele naturalmente bronzeada.

  
Claro que Iza sempre foi linda, mas não foi difícil perceber a diferença que a vida excubian causou em sua aparência. As feições mais relaxadas, os sorrisos mais frequentes, e aquela energia quase táctil de quem anda fazendo sexo diariamente.

  
Não havia nada muito diferente da Iza especial que eu sempre tive comigo, a não ser que ali estava a melhor parte dela. A Iza mais feliz que nós já havíamos encontrado.

  
"VAMPIRO! VAMPIRO!" Oliver exclamou e levou a mão a nuca, um gesto característico do nerd que era realizado quando se esforçava a pensar.

  
"Você tem dois demônios nessa cama e está chutando vampiro?" James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele não precisava alterar o tom de voz para ser ouvido. O homem se virou para o bloco de folhas. "Piazza, você está tentando desenhar um de nós?"

  
"Errado." Dimitri declarou com um sorriso brilhante. E então acrescentou roupas rasgadas a sua forma humanoide.

  
"James, se ele estivesse tentando te retratar, estaria desenhando uma mala." Wanda cruzou os braços satisfeita.

  
A pequena excubian-demônio estava encolhida entre Oliver e Lola, olhando para o bloco de desenhos como se aquela fosse uma velha piada interna. Usava uma blusa verde decorada com figuras psicodélicas, e brincos de tampinhas metálicas de latinhas de refrigerante.

  
Wanda Wyrda seria absolutamente a mesma - estranha, diariamente entediada e empiricamente excêntrica - se não fosse o seu lado demoníaco que agora apelava para sua demasiada resiliência.

  
Mais cedo naquela tarde ela havia me dado um abraço apertado e cumprimentos em latim, seguidos de um embrulho vermelho brilhante que descobri ser uma caixa de sapatos com saltos lindos e elegantes.

  
"NÃO, NÃO! OLHEM AQUI... ESTÁ ANDANDO." Dimitri circulou os risquinhos na folha que teoricamente deveriam indicar movimento.

  
"É alguém que eu conheço, Piazza?" James olhou pensativo.

  
"PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NÃO É UM DEMÔNIO!" Ele se esforçou para elevar a voz acima dos gritos de Oliver e Wanda.

  
"Eu não conheço apenas demônios..." James fez pouco caso do professor perdendo as estribeiras.

  
A verdade é que James fazia pouco caso da maioria das coisas. Já era de se esperar que toda a vez que o demônio demonstrasse preocupação, curiosidade ou sequer atenção a alguma coisa, todos nós éramos obrigados a fazer o mesmo. Se algo demandava seu escrutínio, esse algo devia ser no mínimo importante.

  
Hoje ele usava uma camisa de botões opacos e jeans escuros, pois James sempre usava roupas tão escuras quanto a alma dele. Com exceção das vezes que ele usava o jaleco branco do laboratório de química, se passando por um estagiário transeunte completamente alheio aos segredos mais profundos do Sant'Anna.

  
"ZUMBI! é claro - SÓ PODE SER UM ZUMBI!" Lola exclamou.

  
Então o jogo estava acabado. Era a terceira rodada que a morena acertava o que era o desenho. Já era o suficiente para Oliver perder as estribeiras.

  
"COMO DIABOS ISSO PODE SER UM ZUMBI?" Oliver perguntou a Dimitri.

  
O professor fechou a cara.

  
"Vimmond." Sua autoridade preencheu o quarto apertado. "Venha aqui e faça melhor. "

  
James deu um sorriso selvagem a Lola depois de sua terceira vitória consecutiva, e eu estiquei minhas pernas para o peito dele, deixando que Iza deitasse a cabeça em minha barriga. Com uma vitória triunfal, minhas mãos alcançaram a garrafa de tequila antes que Wanda a tomasse de mim.

  
Eu me perguntei se eles sabiam que eu os amava.

  
Me perguntei se tinham consciência de que eu não era completamente feliz, só porque tinha medo de que esse pedaço de felicidade fosse tirado de mim.

  
Me perguntei se sabiam que eu não me importava em ser plena. E que, eventualmente, iria desejar a imortalidade das criaturas que nos rodeavam.

  
Para ser sincera, não era a imortalidade em si que eu desejava.

  
Quando eu olhava para James (que agora estava apoiando um prato de torta nos meus joelhos), tudo o que eu invejava nele era a maneira intensa como viva. Eu queria aquilo! Queria sentir o máximo de todas as coisas que me rodiavam. E se a mortalidade fosse o preço a ser pago, eu queria ser imortal.  
Também preciso admitir que uma grande fração dessa minha vontade tinha a ver com Dougie.

  
Lola entendia - ela conhecia meus desejos e não me culpava. Mas Wanda nem sempre conciliava. Às vezes a excubian olhava para mim como se gritasse por dentro: _"por favor, por favor, não queira isso."_ Uma parte de mim entendia o por que. Ela nem sempre quis ser o que havia se tornado.  
E havia James.  
Ele fingia que não era capaz de ver.

Mas eu sabia melhor - se Lola me apoiasse, James também estaria a meu favor. Eles ainda não eram um casal, na verdade. Tudo por uma questão de falta de conversa.

"Effie, larga a tequila."

  
"Naum."

  
"EFFIE, PASSA LÁ TEQUIJA!"

  
"Não é assim que se fala tequila em espanhol."

  
"Ah é? E como se fala?"

Eu franzi o nariz e expirei irritada, mordendo a mão de Wanda assim que ela tentou pegar minha garrafa novamente.

"AII!"

  
"Effie!"

  
Me levantei de cara fechada, levando duas tentativas exasperadas para me livrar do tapete de twister e afastar minhas pernas do peito de James. Quando estava prestes a saltar da cama, acabei chutando o rosto do demônio sem querer.

"AU!"

  
"Desculpe." Sussurrei.

James levou as mãos ao nariz, deixando que Lola se aproximasse rapidamente dele para checar o estrago. Odiei o fato de que havia lhe feito um favor sem querer...

  
Então, com toda a graça e elegância que uma garota como eu é capaz de ter, meu corpo lânguido tombou da cama para o chão. Minhas costas sofreram com o baque surdo, e minha cabeça estava tão líquida que meus olhos vazaram.

  
"Ah, que lindeza." Falei.

  
Dimitri me ajudou a levantar com um sorriso dos lábios. Eu tentei agradecê-lo, mas minha garganta se encheu de choro travado.

  
"Deixa que eu cuido dessa daqui..." Então mãos maiores e calosas substituíram as mãos do professor, e meu corpo foi suspenso por músculos fortes.

  
"Ah, hey você!" Meu olhar encontrou seus olhos entre as nuvens de embriaguez.

  
Dougie sorriu de volta para mim. Seus olhos estavam apertados numa linha de carinho, e suas bochechas fofas estavam vermelhas pelo álcool.

  
Me recuperei rapidamente (ou na medida do possível) e me ergui contra a parede tentando fingir que aquele era um gesto bem casual, e que na verdade eu não estava usando-a para manter minhas pernas eretas. Meu rosto estava bem transparente. Pelo espelho do meu armário dava para ver que meu cabelo ruivo estava mais escuro do que o normal, todo arqueado como um gato que acaba de ver um cachorro. Minhas pernas longas e pálidas expostas a partir do meu shortinho vermelho pareciam tremer levemente.

  
Merda.  
Havia algum tipo de merda mais absoluta do que aquela?

  
Porque Dougie, como sempre, estava absurdamente maravilhoso.  
E eu estava parecendo uma água viva.

  
"Eu senti sua falta, Effie." Ele falou, e todos notaram como sua voz estava meio grogue. Um fantasma absurdamente lindo e bêbado. "Sabe o que começa com Effie?" Dougie sorriu. "Todas as coisas boas. _Festa... Fondue... Família..._ "

  
 _"Foda-se."_ James falou. Então ele olhou para o fantasma com inveja. "Como você pode estar tão bêbado e eu não?"

  
"Estava numa reunião com o Solon." Dougie revirou os olhos antes de se apoiar na maçaneta da porta e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. "O velho me fez beber meia garrafa de conhaque."

  
Dimitri riu alto, cobrindo o ambiente com o a gargalhada gostosa de um leão e fazendo Iza sorrir ao seu lado.

  
"Pego pela teia d'O Aranha." O professor fez a piada.

  
"Não tem graça." Dougie esfregava os olhos. "Eu achei que estivesse morrendo..."

  
"Você já está morto." Wanda apontou.

  
James riu pelo nariz.

  
"Com quantos Dougies se faz meio conhaque?" Lola ergueu a garrafa de tequila.

  
O fantasma sentou-se na beira da minha cama. Seu cabelo macio e escuro estava mais curto, apotando para todos os lados ao redor de suas orelhas. Dougie estava sempre delicioso, mas com as bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados pela bebedeira eu sentia que precisava beijá-lo.

  
"Você está mais bêbado do que eu." Falei.

  
Foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, mas eu sorri pela maneira como minha voz soou mais grave.  
Então ele olhou para mim, e a maneira como seus olhos quentes me avaliavam fez com que meus joelhos tremessem. Dougie me olhou tão sólido de desejo que eu estava me transformando em lava incandescente.  
Felizmente, todos estavam alheios a nossa troca de olhares.

  
"Eu duvido você desenhar o James." Wanda desafiou Dimitri. Seus brincos de tampinhas faiscaram com a luz.

  
"É, eu acho que está mesmo na hora." Iza ofereceu a caneta ao professor.

  
James agarrou meus ursinhos de pelúcia e observou Dimitri imóvel. Seus olhos seguiram o professor a medida que ele se dirigiu ao quadro e, com toda a destreza, carinho e cognição possíveis, Dimitri desenhou uma perfeita bunda.

  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SIM!" Wanda gritou levianamente antes de começar a rir.

  
A pequena rolou sobre a minha cama com o rosto avermelhado e a gargalhada congelada na boca. Lola ria tão intensamente que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, seus pés se agitaram sobre o tapete de twister. Então eu ri também (depois de perceber que era uma bunda e não dois peitos), mas Dougie não pareceu captar a piada, pois ele ainda estava olhando seriamente na minha direção.

  
Nossa relação não poderia estar mais distante naquele momento.

 

  
Com a queda do colégio e a morte de Sockrates, nós estivemos muito próximos, quase a ponto de fugirmos juntos para nos casarmos. Mas então aconteceu o que hoje apelidamos de Páscoa dos Excubians - O período da ressurreição. Todos os excubians estiveram meio que distantes por anos e anos, como um século de trevas onde o reinado era sempre dos demônios. Daí, quando nós botamos tudo abaixo, excubians de todos os lugares começaram a reaparecer e se identificar no Conselho.

  
Sinto muito se você perdeu essa parte, mas foi basicamente isso:  
Nós passamos um ano inteiro adaptando novas leis, seguimentos, burocracias, sedes, anfitriões, postos, hierarquias e caminhando lentamente na direção do que, com muito esforço, se tornou uma revolução. E pessoas envolvidas em revoluções desse tipo não possuem muito tempo para se agarrar com fantasmas que vivem viajando a fim de assinar acordos.

  
Nossa relação esfriou, ou melhor - deixou de existir. Quando Dougie retornou de uma dessas viagens, tudo estava diferente. Eu corava demais para chegar perto dele. Toda a vez que o fantasma chegava perto de mim estava cheio de apologias no ar, o que me deixava sem saber o que dizer.

  
Agora fazia mais de dois meses que nenhum de nós dois viajava, e todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos era como se estivéssemos comendo um ao outro com os olhos.

  
"Nós precisamos ir." Iza falou.

  
A loira estava sentada na cama com Dimitri beijando seu pescoço enquanto segurava a garrafa de tequila. Um riso feminino escapava de seus lábios toda a vez que ele sussurrava algo inapropriado em seu ouvido.

  
Lola olhava para eles e revirava os olhos, fazendo James usar um sorriso torto nos lábios.

  
"Tudo bem." Eu suspirei profundamente. Seria injusto prender o casalzinho por mais tempo com toda aquela tensão sexual.

  
Quando Iza e Dimitri foram embora, James e Lola decidiram que a noite não tinha mais graça sem que ninguém desenhasse porcarias no bloco de desenhos. Dougie concordou com eles enquanto brincava com as pontas do meu travesseiro e evitava meus olhos. O fantasma parecia ter algo preso na garganta.

  
"Vou ligar para os meus pais então." Lola falou, depois de ter decidido ir embora.

  
Eu lancei um olhar mortal a James, esperando que o demônio consternado soubesse o que dizer naquela brecha arrombada na cara dele.

  
"Não, não." James reagiu depois de notar meu olhar. Ele levantou-se da cama quando Lola dirigiu-se a porta.

  
"O quê?"

  
"Deixa eu te levar." A voz dele soou como um pedido razoável, mas o timbre no fundo de sua garganta deu a entender que o demônio seria capaz de implorar.

  
"Eu não acho uma boa ideia." A morena trocou o peso de pés. "Nós sempre acabamos brigando quando passamos muito tempo juntos no mesmo cômodo."

  
Isso fez Dougie rir.

  
"É só uma carona, Lola." Eu tentei socorrer James. "Melhor do que incomodar seus pais."

  
Ela franziu o nariz como quem está filtrando suas opções e analisando o que tinha a ganhar e perder. Até que sua expressão foi lavada com a mesma rapidez, e seus lábios se apertaram prontos para expelir as palavras seguintes:

"Tudo bem." Lola não queria incomodar a mãe.

  
Eu olhei vitoriosa para James, sabendo que ele não daria sinais de triunfo para não entregar o jogo, mas eu pude ver o alívio e o êxito em seus olhos relaxados por cima da morena. O demônio se aproximou dela, e olhou para nós por cima do ombro de Lola. 

"Vamos?" Ele tirou as chaves do bolso. "Estamos prontos?"

  
Lola olhou para cima com suspeita nos olhos.

  
"De quem você roubou essas chaves?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

  
"Eu comprei um carro." James deu de ombros. "Tenho uma licença agora. Faria mais sentido se eu tivesse..."

  
"O quê?" Lola estava embasbacada.

  
"Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou com inocência.

  
"Nenhum." A nerd se aprumou. "Estou surpresa, só isso."

  
Deixei que Lola observasse o sorriso no canto dos meus lábios enquanto os guiava até a porta. Inconscientemente, deixei Dougie sentado na minha cama como se ele pertencesse àquele lugar. James colocou a mão nas costas da nerd quando eles atravessaram a minha sala. Ele colocou a mão lá; colocou sem tocar.

  
E eu recebi um último olhar de Lola na noite. Um olhar pesado e sincero que dizia "cuidado com o que você deseja". O que ela podia não estar se dando conta era que não era o meu desejo; era o dela. É incrível como as pessoas mais inteligentes podem ser alheias às obviedades do mundo.

  
Poucos minutos depois de ter fechado a porta da frente fui capaz de ouvir o som de um motor tomando vida em uma rua deserta. Bom saber que Lola decidira entrar pacificamente em um carro dessa vez.

  
Voltando para o meu quarto, há algumas coisinhas que necessitam uma ressalva - minha cabeça pesa e lateja com bebedeira, e isso não acontece normalmente comigo; minha garganta está seca e meus olhos abertos como duas moedas de 1 real; a tremedeira nos joelhos havia passado, mas eu desconfiava que quando o visse novamente, teria de me apoiar em algum lugar.

  
"Eles foram bem?" O fantasma ainda estava sentado na minha cama, brincando com um dos meus ursinhos de pelúcia preferidos.

  
Minha mente demorou a entender que ele estava falando de Lola e James.

  
"Eu suponho que sim." Dito e feito - ou melhor, pensado e realizado. Meus joelhos começaram a tremer e eu praticamente me joguei na cama. "Mas é provável que Lola comece a me mandar mensagens assim que o silêncio desconfortável surgir entre eles."

  
Dougie assentiu desanimado. Ele olhava com curiosidade para o meu dinossauro roxo de bigode verde, e a covinha entre suas sobrancelhas era do tipo que necessitava ser acariciada para que sumisse.

  
"Eu vou te deixar em paz." O fantasma afastou o dinossauro de repente, evitando encontrar meus olhos e se levantando da cama. "É seu aniversário, afinal de contas. Você deve estar querendo sair para algum lugar."

  
Eu segurei a bile no estômago, absolutamente estática. A raiva borbulhou pelos meus poros antes que eu me levantasse para enfrentá-lo.

  
"Eu não pretendo sair hoje. Vamos, eu te levo até a porta..." Não olhei para ele. Apenas cuspi as palavras com medo de que se o olhasse acabaria matando-o.

  
"Espera..." Dougie pediu. Havia medo em sua voz. "Eu posso te dar um abraço de feliz aniversário?"

  
Eu olhei em seus olhos e ali estava escrito _'pelo menos isso, por favor',_ e não tive como recusar. Era, de certa forma, um presente. Não havia maneira no inferno de que eu deixasse de gostar do abraço de Dougie. Por isso me aproximei dele, sem pensar muito no impacto, apenas encostando a cabeça em seu peito sem relaxar totalmente. Mas bastou a primeira lufada de ar carregada com o seu cheiro que meus joelhos tremeram e eu relaxei, enterrando minha bochecha em seu peito e ouvindo as batidas de um coração que o mundo julgava estar morto.

  
Eu não desejava que ele se desculpasse, mas também não queria que deixasse estar. Não precisávamos começar do início, mas não gostaria de continuar de onde paramos. Tudo o que eu queria era Dougie - sem que ele precisasse pensar nas consequências de seus atos o tempo todo.

  
"Isso é bom, Effie. Isso é melhor do que deveria ser." Sua voz soou rouca, e eu sabia que estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

  
"Você chegou tarde no meu aniversário." Enterrei meu nariz em seu peito. "Chegou tarde e bêbado."

  
Dougie riu avidamente, e eu senti o riso se formar em meu ouvido.

  
"Faz tempo que não nos abraçamos." O fantasma acariciou minhas costas, e eu me tornei rapidamente consciente de onde nos encontrávamos...

  
 _Eu estava no meu quarto sozinha com um homem_. Podia ser um homem morto, mas ainda era um homem. E tudo bem que Dougie já havia estado em meu quarto várias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas eu havia me sentido tão incrivelmente saudosa do seu corpo como me sentia naquele momento.

Percebi que o fantasma estava pensando na mesma coisa quando falou:

  
"Eu sei que tenho muitas coisas a dizer, Effie, mas acredito que você já saiba todas elas." Dougie acariciou meu rosto devagar, escorregando seus dedos pela minha mandíbula. "Adoraria te fazer companhia no seu aniversário. O problema é que... Minha cabeça não está muito certa hoje."

  
Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

  
"Effie, eu estou bêbado e não seria nada aconselhável para você..." Ele escorregou suas mãos para os meus ombros nus, e seu polegar enganchou na alcinha da minha blusa. "Para você..."

  
"O que está pensando, Dougie?" Não parecia que era eu dizendo aquelas palavras, mas a frase soou sussurrada dos meus lábios.

  
"Eu estou tendo pensamentos nada ortodoxos." O fantasma afastou o dedo cuidadosamente do meu ombro e perdeu o olhar em meu decote.

  
"Você parece estar com calor." Ergui meus dedos até o seu paletó, brincando com a gola clássica e me atrevendo a escorregar as mãos pelos seus ombros deixando que o paletó caísse no chão. "O ar condicionado está forte, mas você está muito quente, Dougie."

  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e de repente havia luz em seus olhos, como se estivesse se dando conta do que eu queria.

  
Dougie não perguntou se eu tinha certeza. Ele apenas assentiu quando modelei seus ombros largos com os meus dedos e deixei que suas mãos envolvessem meus quadris.

  
Olhei para a lâmpada sobre nossas cabeças e conjurei:  
 _"Lucis Absentia."_  
A luz se extinguiu aos poucos, até que a única maneira que pudéssemos nos enxergar fosse com o tato. No entanto, eu ainda evitava beijá-lo - sabia que no momento em que encontrasse seus lábios nenhum de nós conseguiria parar para absorver detalhes. E havia muitos detalhes para absorver, muitas partes de Dougie que eu ansiava tocar, e o cheiro que emanava do seu corpo me deixava sóbria demais para o meu próprio bem.

  
"Eu quero que você se lembre disso pela manhã." O fantasma falou assim que abri o primeiro botão de sua camisa. "Quanto álcool tem no sangue, Effie?"

  
"Não é o suficiente para esquecer." Abri a frente da sua camisa branca, deixando seu peito exposto a meia luz do luar no quarto.

  
A pele pálida e tencionada chamou pelos meus dedos, e eu toquei as cavidades de seu abdomem quente enquanto Dougie se inclinava em minha direção. Ouvi o som de sua respiração se intensificando quando encostei meus lábios em seu peito, e desci meus dedos até o seu cinto. Não era o suficiente.

  
"Ouvi estórias sobre sexo com fantasmas." Sorri em deleite ao me lembrar.

  
"Hmmm, e o que elas diziam?" Dougie encostou sua testa na minha quando abri suas calças.

  
"Que era sempre transcendental." Eu teria dado uma risadinha afetada se não estivesse tão sem fôlego.

  
Então eu o envolvi com a mão, e Dougie produziu um som profundo da base da garganta, seus lábios percorrendo o meu pescoço enquanto eu começava os movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro. Meus joelhos oscilavam, e percebi que se pudesse grudar ainda mais nele, eu faria.

  
"Transcendental deve ser ter sexo com um vivo." Dougie soprou em meu ouvido, acariciando a base da minha coluna ao perceber meu entorpecimento. "Calma, agora."

  
Muito fácil para ele dizer. Meus mamilos estavam me matando por trás do sutiã e o calor entre minhas pernas palpitava.

  
Dougie abriu o botão do meu short e abriu o zíper enquanto eu mordia o lábio inferior. Era capaz de sentí-lo cada vez mais rígido na minha mão, e a sensação me fazia querer mais. Me apoiei em seus ombros quando ele tentou deslizar o short pela minha bunda, e nós dois rimos antes de finalmente conseguir jogar a peça de roupa para o outro lado do quarto.

  
"Hmm, ainda não estamos empatados." O fantasma apontou.

  
Que parceiro sábio eu arranjei.

  
Mas ao invés de tirar a minha calcinha de uma vez, ele tocou a minha intimidade úmida, roçando os dedos sobre o tecido fino, me fazendo empurrar os quadris em sua direção. O movimento foi o suficiente para que ele perdesse a paciência, tirando minha calcinha rapidamente e guardando no bolso da calça.

  
Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

  
"Meu presente." Ele piscou.

  
"Mas o aniversário é meu." Respondi.

  
"Não ganhei nem um pedaço de torta, nem um saquinho surpresa." Dougie deslizou sua camisa branca pelos ombros. "Vou levar sua calcinha para casa."

  
Decidi não argumentar. Eu queria dizer que ele não iria para casa, mas esse era um assunto a ser discutido mais tarde. Especialmente quando eu me via parcialmente nua a sua frente.

  
Quis avançar e alcançar seu membro novamente, mas ele segurou minha mão antes que pudesse alcançá-lo. Dougie me virou de repente e segurou minha bunda com as mãos ávidas. Sim, sim, pude ouvi-lo sussurrar enquanto exalava em meu pescoço. Me arrepiei quando suas mãos tiraram minha blusa, abrindo o fecho do meu sutiã antes que o mesmo caísse no chão.

  
Estava acontecendo muito rápido, mas ainda não era rápido o suficiente para mim. Por que ele ainda estava vestindo aquela calça, e por que não me deixava tocá-lo um pouco mais...

  
Então suas mãos envolveram os meus seios, e meu cérebro teve pouco tempo para processar que eu estava completamente nua a mercê dos seus toques ávidos. Acariciei a nuca dele antes de enterrar minha mão em seu cabelo macio, enquanto as palmas firmes de Dougie raspavam contra os meus mamilos.

  
"Transcendental, certamente..." O fantasma soou rouco ao brincar com os meus seios. Seus dentes rasparam meu pescoço quando arqueei minhas costas em sua direção.

  
"Mas nós nem estamos lá ainda."

  
"Isso me lembra de algo."

  
Dougie me virou em sua direção novamente, e corei ao saber que ele era capaz de ver meus seios com a pouca luz do quarto. Sua reação maravilhada não durou muito, pois logo foi tomada por uma tez de desejo apurado que o fez inclinar a cabeça e sugar um dos meus seios na boca.

  
"Dougie..." Sorvi seu nome. Estiquei minhas pernas ficando na ponta dos dedos, como se fosse possível lhe dar um pouco mais.

  
Ele lambeu e mordeu meus mamilos, brincando com os dois seios como se não tivéssemos tempo suficiente. Suas mãos desceram da minha bunda para as minhas cochas e ele puxou-as para si, me fazendo pular em seu colo de repente. Dougie sorriu com êxito e enterrou o rosto na minha clavícula, beijando o vale entre os seios com ternura antes de se jogar comigo na cama.

  
"Isso não está sendo muito justo." Bufei indignada quando ele prendeu minhas mãos com as suas. "Você não está me deixando te tocar."

  
Dougie parou acima de mim com a respiração suspensa.

  
Eu ergui minha mão e toquei seu rosto, a linha do maxilar, coçando a barba rala e sentindo-o estremecer por cima de mim. Então descansei minha palma em seu peito enquanto minha mão descia para tocá-lo novamente, do jeito que tinha imaginado durante tanto tempo.

  
"Você gosta disso, não é?" Pelo seu tom rouco, eu imaginei que ele estivesse de olhos fechados.

  
"Mais do que deveria." Estava quase ronronando de tão satisfeita. Mas o calor entre as minhas pernas só crescia.

  
Ele puxou meu mamilo com os dentes quando comprimi meu aperto ao seu redor, aumentando o ritmo com que minha mão subia e descia por sua longitude. Dougie se vingou esfregando sua palma contra o meu sexo, fazendo seus dedos encontrarem meu clitóris e me torturando pelos minutos seguintes.

  
"Está molhada, Effie." Ao invés de vangloriar a si mesmo, ele falava como se não pudesse acreditar na própria sorte. "Está mais do que úmida, amor, está molhada."

  
"Dougie, eu preciso disso. Faça algo sobre isso." Eu arrastava meu centro contra a sua palma.

  
Quando sua cabeça abaixou na minha direção, eu prendi a respiração ao perceber suas intenções. Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fixos nos meus, como se esperasse uma vida e uma morte inteira por isso. E quem podia ao certo negar que eu estava esperando por eternidades? Tantas vidas e tantas mortes, tantas reencarnações.

  
Eu umedeci os lábios ao perceber que tinha sede disso, e Dougie separou-os logo em seguida, mergulhando seu gosto masculino em mim de uma só vez. Nossas línguas se encontraram e meu sexo se contraiu quando senti sua barba raspar em minha bochecha.

  
Então, como eu havia dito que aconteceria, nós perdemos o controle.

  
Dougie pegou o meu corpo e me esticou mais para cima sobre a cama, separando ainda mais as minhas pernas sem desviar seu olhar do meu. Suas mãos acariciaram meus joelhos antes que ele posicionasse seu membro na entrada do meu sexo.

  
"Eu preciso de você, Dougie." Falei em um tom rouco, quase irreconhecível. A necessidade da libertação cegava meus pensamentos.

  
"Isso vai ser tão bom, Effie." Ele beijou meu pescoço me fazendo estremer.

  
O fantasma impulsionou sua virilidade para dentro de mim, e eu cruzei minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril, grunhindo de dor e prazer quando sua longitude me acariciou por dentro em uma só estocada.

  
Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos.

  
"Mais. Eu quero mais, Dougie." Suguei seu lábio inferior.

  
Ele saiu e entrou novamente, e mais uma vez, e mais uma vez. Eu começava a me impulsionar também, entendendo que era muito melhor quando nós dois fazíamos pressão um contra o outro. Dougie sugava o meu pescoço e minha clavícula, e eu gostava da ideia de que isso deixaria marcas depois. Sua mão alcançou meu clitóris e o comprimiu enquanto seu membro impulsionava dentro de mim.

  
"Relaxe o abdomen, Effie. É melhor na hora de sentir, confia em mim." Ele pediu.

  
Eu fiz o que ele mandou e imediatamente entendi o segredo. Respirar e me manter relaxada fazia com que eu sentisse Dougie e cada pedaço dele dentro e fora de mim. Cada estocada e cada centímetro que ele acariciava dentro do meu sexo, combinando com as batidas de seu coração.

  
O calor aumentou e eu comecei a suar frio. Os músculos do fantasma se tencionaram acima de mim, e ele me segurou mais forte, impulsionando mais rápido. Meus lábios inchados e úmidos encontravam os dele, e eu sentia meu calor comprimir seu membro. Podia me sentir ficando mais apertada e Dougie cada vez maior. O calor aumentava e aumentava e algo crescia em meu ventre.

  
Até que tudo explodiu ao meu redor.

  
"Dougie, Dougie..."

  
"Sim, amor. Sim, Effie."

  
E explodiu de novo e de novo.

  
Ondas e mais ondas de prazer tencionando todas as minhas terminações, fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle do meu corpo. Eu tremi contra Dougie e ele me segurou carinhosamente, sorrindo toda a vez que eu chamava o seu nome de novo e de novo.

  
"Effie, Effie, Effie." Ele dizia de volta.

 

 

 

Nós tivemos "sexo transcendental" por toda a noite e uma boa parte da manhã. Na maioria das vezes eu tive orgasmos múltiplos, quando finalmente me dei conta de que era isso que eu estava tendo. Dougie espalhou todo o seu cheiro pela minha cama e pelo meu corpo, e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Na manhã seguinte, depois de fazermos amor na banheira, eu fui pegar o meu celular só para descobrir que havia zero mensagens por parte de Lola.

No celular de Dougie, por sua vez... 

  
Umas três ou quatro mensagens de Dimitri com desenhos de bundas e mais bundas representando a figura de James Hollermann.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ  
> Heeeeey,  
> Eu não acho que isso tenha ficado muito bom. Mas espero que vocês tenham apreciado a intenção da ideia...
> 
> como eu tinha dito anteriormente: I am sorry for making you wait, I'm a shitty friend. Can you please forgive me?  
> Apesar de todos esses atrasos, eu estou realmente gostando de fazer essas one shots de aniversário para vocês.  
> Tenho que ressaltar que não me acho muito boa escrevendo sexo, mas adoro escrever tudo relacionado a Sant'Anna, sexo incluído.  
> Effie, eu não sei se acertei a mão disso, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. Aceito críticas, sugestões, pés na bunda, gritaria, áudio pelo zap zap, e até mesmo berrador... 
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! (yaaaay! Finally!) Eu te amo muito muito muito, e tu sabe que é a minha ruiva preferida. Migues, tu é tão bad ass e merece tudo de bom que a vida possa te oferecer. Que todos os teus desejos se realizem e que eu ainda seja capaz de escrever uma one shot por ano pra ti durante essas próximas décadas. Sim, sim. Penso nisso como uma tradição já. Tu e o Dãgui formam um casalzinho perfeito, e vocês dois sempre vão me lembrar dinossauros agora.  
> Mas enfim, é isso.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Beijos da Dábliu


End file.
